


shenanigans ensue when leorio accidentally does crack

by medixnoche



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Group chat, LET ME MAKE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR THAT IT IS NOT HISOKA/LEORIO THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS. LEOPIKA SUPREMACY, M/M, a lot of friendly bullying mostly from killua and directed to leorio, a lot of swearing and cussing tbh, alluka will appear. eventually, catboy killua just a little bit, i’ll update the tags as things progress, killua can’t spell but it’s ok because it’s endearing. it’s not endearing he is so so mean, leorio and hisoka WILL be Bros because i want to. no reason why i just want them to be, leorio is gon’s fuckin dad baby!!!, set in the canon timeline. you decide exactly when, this is to help the brainrot. i promise that i will get back to my other fics... eventually, this will be mostly leorio. i love him so so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medixnoche/pseuds/medixnoche
Summary: leorio accidentally does crack, makes a group with kurapika, gon, and killua (who are of no help at all). shenanigans happen
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Hisoka, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Leorio Paladiknight, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	shenanigans ensue when leorio accidentally does crack

**Author's Note:**

> this took me a month to write for no reason

**leorio** added  **Kurapika, GON,** and  **killua** to  **New Group**

**leorio** changed group name to  **HELP**

**leorio:** I THINK I JUST ACCIDENTALLY DID CRACK

**Kurapika:** LMAOO

**killua:** HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY DO CRACK YOU FUCKING IDIOT

**leorio:** STOP YELLING AT ME I’M SENSITIVE

**GON:** GUYS STOP YELLING!!! but seriously how do you accidentally do crack 😟

**leorio:** DON’T ASK ME QUESTIONS I’M SCARED OF QUESTIONS RIGHT NOW

**Kurapika:** is that like a side effect of the crack

**leorio:** I DON’T KNOW I’VE NEVER DONE CRACK BEFORE

**killua:** leorio no offense but if you die from this i’ll laugh tbh

**killua:** like at you’re funeral “oh dear leorio he was a fuckhead who died from accidental crack ingestion what a loser lmao”

**leorio:** first of all it’s your not you’re

**leorio:** second of all have you taken your iron supplements today

**killua:** vitamin supplements are for pussies. and no it is you’re because you are funeral it’s you’re funeral because you’re extremely dead and you’re so dead that you ARE funeral. so it’s you’re funeral. please read a book how are you so uneducated sheesh

**GON:** yeah killua you tell him :)))!!

**Kurapika:** i feel like i had a stroke reading that tbh

**leorio:** killua have you ever taken a grammar class ever

**Kurapika:** his parents tortured him in a dungeon throughout his entire childhood do you think they gave him grammar classes

**killua:** thanks kurapika

**Kurapika:** you’re welcome killua

**killua:** it’s your welcome

**leorio:** oh my fucking god

**killua:** the welcome belongs to you so it’s your welcome

**Kurapika:** you are so close to the actual correct explanation for the grammar and it’s infuriating

**leorio:** no no he’s got a point

**GON:** leorio can yoI don’t want to interrupt. can you give me a piggyback ride

**leorio:** of course gon!!! just let me teach killua some basic grammar first

**killua:** FUCK you leorio so bad i want you dead you do nothing but hurt my feeling sso badly. i’ll kill you and then kurapika your gonna cry so hard when i kill leorio and i’ll laugh in you’re face. fuck you

**Kurapika:** there is so much to unpack there holy shit 🧍♀️

**leorio:** killua no offense but PLEASE take your supplements you’re not yourself without them

**killua:** violence kill kill grrr

**GON:** oh he’s growling!!!

**Kurapika:** catboy lol

**leorio:** i’m so fucking tired of you guys. i tell you about my accidental crack ingestion and this happens

**leorio:** i’m gonna go talk to fucking hisoka he’s the only one who understands me

**Kurapika:** please do not go near him he might have diseases

**leorio:** pika i wanna hold his fucking hand

**GON:** hisoka has stds!!!! i don’t know what they are but he told me he has em :DD

**leorio:** i’m not gonna doubt that tbh. i kinda wanna cuddle with him though he seems slightly comfortable

**Kurapika:** i think you will vaporize if you cuddle hisoka. where is killua

**killua:** don’t cuddle with hisoka he kicks a lot

**killua:** illumi told me he said tht he told me “kil this is why i don’t cuddle with hisoka cause he kicks me a lot” and i said “lol so so funny he should kick you more wouldn’t that be funny” and then i was i got sent to the dungeon for two days. i fucking hate illumi iwanna kill him dead so badly

**GON:** killua 😟

**leorio:** i have no response to that killua holy shit

**Kurapika:** it’s a little bit funny i think

**leorio:** kurapika i think the cirfculatuon in mky hand is. breaking

**Kurapika:** LEORIO???

**leorio:** my wrist is so limp rn lol!!! not because i’m gay but becauxse ryhe circulatuon is cutting out

**Kurapika:** right well he’s gonna be like that for a while

**Kurapika:** i’ll go find hisoka so they can hold hands or something

**killua:** leorio will die of multiple diseases if he does that tbh

**leorio:** PIKA I HAVE TWO HANDSX I CAN HOLD URS AT THEE SAMDEDF TIME.

**Kurapika:** YOU WON’T HAVE TWO HANDS FOR MUCH LONGER WTF 😭

**Kurapika:** you need a doctor. immediately

**leorio:** i don’t need a doctor i need. clown cuddles

**leorio:** typing w my tongue lol

**Kurapika:** good for you king. gon and killua we’ll be right back

**killua:** if you come back and either hisoka or illumi are added to this group i’m literally gonna commit multiple atrocities

**Kurapika:** ok lol

* * *

**leorio** has added  **hisoka ;3** and  **Illumi** to  **HELP**

  
**killua:** FUCK YOU LEORIO SO BAD I WANT YOU DIED!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i really did steal a lot of this from the Kinnie RPs from the discord server. anyway<3
> 
> instagram: medixnochee  
> tumblr: catboy-illumi  
> twitter: medixnoche


End file.
